teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
DragonBall Z Abridged Alternate Takes
Alternate Takes are footages in DragonBall Z Abridged that has been left out from the final product of an episode. Most alternate takes are uploaded after the initial release of an episode, with the exception of episode 51. List of Deleted/Alternate Scenes Deleted Scene #1: Daddy Issues Episode: 3 Release Date: August 11, 2008 Description: Annoyed by Gohan's crying, Piccolo wonders what his dad would say in his situation and remembers him getting impaled by kid Goku. Realizing that his own father is dead, Piccolo start crying for his father along with Gohan. Deleted Scene #2: Kamehame... Episode: 2 Release Date: August 30, 2008 Description: Goku fires a Kamehameha, but it gets blocked by Raditz. Piccolo mocks Goku for his failure, with Goku retorting that at least his attack doesn't take five minutes to charge. Piccolo then responds that his attack is about to wipe out the last to members of his race, confusing Goku and causing him to get hit by Raditz's blast. Deleted Scene #3: Straßenfeger Episode: 4 Release Date: August 30, 2008 Description: As Goku is sprinting through Snake Way, he leaps over a cleaning truck. The diver then states that Goku has better be careful before he falls off the road, which ironically happens to himself. The cleaning truck is heard landing inside Hell and breaking Goz's spine. Deleted Scene #4: Goodbye Episode: 4 Release Date: August 30, 2008 Description: After realizing that Princess Snake is gone, an servant decides to end it all by aiming a gun at her head and blowing her own head off. Krillin's Death Episode: 29 Release Date: April 15, 2012 Description: The scene where Freeza kills Krillin has Krillin speaking four different dialogues before he blows up. Scene 1: Krillin: YOLO! (boom) Scene 2: Krillin: Someone set me up the bomb! (boom) Scene 3: Krillin: I've heard of an explosive temper, but this is ridiculou-''(boom)'' Scene 4: Krillin: Hey, guys! Look! It's my Chiaotzu impression! Goodbye, Tie-''(boom)'' Episode 30's Ending Episode: 30 Release Date: June 17, 2012 Description: After Dende freaks out and makes a wish that all the Namekians (except Piccolo) gets transported to New Namek, the last scene has Dr. Briefs speak a different line before getting cut off by Bulma. Dr Briefs: Finally, we're rid of all those dang yo-- Bulma: Dad! Dr Briefs: I was gonna say Namekians... (brief pause) Bulma: No, you weren't. Dr Briefs: No, I wasn't. Trivia *Dr. Briefs' first line before getting cut off by Bulma is a reference to Mr. Garrison's last line in South Park's episode "Here Comes the Neighborhood". *Dr. Briefs is the second person after Goku to refer to Namekians as Yoshis. Swinging Yamcha and Wrong Button Episodes: 34 & 30 Release Date: July 4, 2013 Descriptions: "Swinging Yamcha" -- During the scene where Future Yamcha hangs himself after finding out that Future Bulma was pregnant with Future Vegeta's child, there's an added dialogue of Puar asking Yamcha if he can stop being the rope. "Wrong Button" -- After arriving at the control room of Freeza's ship, Goku pushes a button that spawns a cookie, much to his frustration as Namek explodes. Goku: The controls! Where is it, where is it? King Kai: It's about to blow! Goku: (thinking) Come on, come on! There! (presses a button and out comes... a cookie) No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOO...! '(''Namek explodes) Military Engagement and Trolling '''Episode: 43 Release Date: September 17, 2014 Descriptions: "Military Engagement" -- While Cell is absorbing Piccolo's arm in midair, the Democratic People's Republic of North Korea arrive and fire missile at Cell, but they malfunction in midair and comes falling back down to the ground, causing the entire military to make a run for it. "Trolling" -- As Cell is "drinking" Piccolo's arm, Nail and Kami comment that the monster is going to drink them next, causing both of them to scream. Trivia *Both Nail and Kami's lines in "Trolling" is a reference to Arnold's line in Troll 2. Original Goku Scene Episode: 44 Release Date: October 16, 2014 Description: At Kame House, Chi-Chi tells everyone to come upstairs to show them that Goku is finally getting some rest. Yamcha says that this is a good sign as it means that Goku is getting better and will soon be able to fight against the androids. While Oolong pleads for Yamcha to shut up due to Chi-Chi's presence inside the room, Yamcha unknowingly goes on and says that Gohan will fight alongside him the whole time. Upon hearing this, Chi-Chi sweetly tells Yamcha not to fall asleep tonight, much to the latter's horror. Gohan tries to calm his mother down, but she snaps at him to never make excuses for Yamcha and says that neither he and Goku will fight the androids and instead will stay peacefully at Kame House to become doctor/lawyer/scientist. Gohan replies that if she ever told Goku this, he will just listen in one ear, get bored, and die. ...Whoops... Episode: 51 Release Date: December 27, 2015 Description: After learning from Android 18 that the androids have no intention on killing anyone but Cell, Krillin attempts to destroy the detonator but accidentally pushes the button with his foot, causing 18's head to explode. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged